


I need a hero

by Rage_engage



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Action, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Supergroom, fantasio is an idiot, not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rage_engage/pseuds/Rage_engage
Summary: Fantasio was in his office, working on his editorial as usual. It was a typical Tuesday for him; he was expecting Bruno to enter in a litany of mumbles and stutters before getting to the point.What he was not expecting was the sudden explosion right outside the building. It couldn’t have been Gaston, as he knew he was sleeping soundly in his cubicle (much to his dismay).
Relationships: Fantasio/Spirou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	I need a hero

“Fantasio!”

“What is it now, Bruno?”

“You’ve got to come and see this! Th-there—there’s a—Well, I know you’re busy right now—“

“Oh, just spit it out!”

Fantasio was in his office, working on his editorial as usual. It was a typical Tuesday for him; he was expecting Bruno to enter in a litany of mumbles and stutters before getting to the point.

What he was not expecting was the sudden explosion right outside the building. It couldn’t have been Gaston, as he knew he was sleeping soundly in his cubicle (much to his dismay).

As soon as he heard the explosion, he ran outside as fast as he could, bringing with him his camera.

Fantasio pushed through the small crowd already forming a circle around the area of impact, amongst other reporters who were clamouring to hone in on the action. The smoke was still clearing, but he caught a glimpse of a man in red and black. Before he could get a closer look, Fantasio was pushed aside by the other reporters. If there was one thing he had to admit to himself, it was that reporters were, indeed, very annoying. The possibility of Seccotine being here dawned on him, making his stomach turn.

Once the smoke cleared, the first thing he saw was Supergroom receiving a swift kick to the chest. He then heard what felt like a thousand cameras click all around him at once. _Oh yeah_ , he thought, fumbling for his own camera. He made a laborious effort to move to the front of the crowd, staggering over dozens of feet moving in tandem.

He finally stumbled to the front, where the crowd dispersed to keep their distance. Fantasio was so close he could taste the action. He thought himself lucky to be more fearless (Spirou would sometimes mistake it for stupidity) than the average reporter.

Though his heart was beating fast, he kept his balance, chose an angle, and snapped a photo. Upon taking a closer look at the photo, Supergroom had taken many blows; he looked exhausted. But for some reason, he felt himself burning up. Fantasio turned to look at Supergroom’s adversary. He didn’t recognize them. This was just villain of the week #48, as far as he was concerned.

Fantasio had momentarily caught Supergroom staring, which was longer than necessary because a punch was then delivered to his face. He winced at the sight. This induced several camera clicks. It was pitiful to see Supergroom being torn apart like this while other reporters like himself were doing nothing but….well, their jobs. That’s just how it was.

Fantasio knew he had to do something.

As Supergroom doubled over to catch his breath, Fantasio took a closer look at his opponent. From this angle, he could see the villain holding something behind their back, something that appeared to be a….

His eyes widened.

Grenade.

 _Grenade_ , the word echoed inside Fantasio's head. "GRENADE!" he screamed, hoping the crowd would hear him through his strained voice. 

And they did. The crowd scattered like insects, panicked screams resounding all throughout the streets. His head whipped around. His eyes darted back and forth to see if and where they had thrown the grenade, but instead he spotted Supergroom with one hand to the wall, coughing violently. The screams had faded, and no one else was present in the area; it was just a superhero, a supervillain, and a reporter. The villain had no mercy. Like a deer in headlights, Fantasio watched as the grenade flew across the air in a near-perfect arc. 

A sharp, intimidating _clink!_ seemed to penetrate his ears. For a split second, all he could hear was the grenade roll effortlessly, yet menacingly toward its target. At that moment, something set his body on fire. 

Fantasio bolted to Supergroom, a single, cold sweat running along his jaw. Miraculously, he reached him in time, pulling him aside before the grenade could subsequently blow up in his face. The explosion gave them that extra push, and the smoke obscured them completely, giving them the opportunity to slip into a nearby alleyway undetected. Far into the alleyway, they gave themselves a moment to catch their breaths. Fantasio had the courtesy to cover both his and the other man's mouth, to make sure they could not be heard. The redhead understood the gesture and nodded, avoiding eye contact. After a while, one of them began to speak. 

“Are you okay?” The blonde man asked, clutching Supergroom’s shoulders tightly.

Supergroom coughed and spluttered. “Y-yeah”, he managed to choke out.

That voice sounded familiar. It was boyish but retained a hint of maturity to it. Where has he heard it before…? He decided to get a better look at him. He was a few inches shorter than him, and there was a visible cut on his left cheek. Those eyes, that hair, those lips—heck, even his scent was familiar! (Not that he was trying to smell him)

Supergroom looked up at his saviour, locking eyes with him for one, two, several seconds. Fantasio felt the sensation of warm breaths touch his face. For a moment, the adrenaline, the smoke, the noise outside of the alleyway, and time itself seemed to drown themselves out.

The reporter had finally begun to piece together whose face was under that mask until Supergroom blinked and looked away, a red tint on his cheeks. Fantasio noticed that the masked man was holding him by the waist before pulling away.

“Thank you, uh, citizen," Supergroom uttered in a notably lower tone of voice, “for saving me. I owe you one.”

It wasn’t until Fantasio’s grip softened did he realize his hands were still on the ginger’s shoulders. It was his turn to pull away.

“Uh, yeah,” he wrapped his hand around his neck and looked down bashfully. His gaze softened when he saw cuts and bruises on Supergroom’s arms and shoulders, revealed by torn clothing. “You’re very badly injured—“

“It’s fine. I’ll manage. I’ve got some fight left in me, thanks to you,” he said, more sincere this time. His eyes flickered up and down to examine Fantasio. “But, are _you_ okay?” He asked, moving in closer. A little too close.

He asked that question in such a way that Fantasio felt like he could tell him anything, like he knew him too well, like he was talking to—

Fantasio caught himself staring again.

“Of course I’m okay,” the older man replied amicably. “What, you think I could’ve swooped in like that with a broken arm?”

Fantasio’s mouth was moving faster than his mind. Did he just say that? Did he just make a sarcastic remark towards _the_ Supergroom? Why was he so comfortable with this man? Before he could mentally berate himself, he saw those pink lips crack into a gorgeous smile, letting out a small chuckle.

The blonde blushed like mad, but he knew that their banter was cut short when he heard yet another explosion outside the alleyway, and he saw that smile fall back into a frown. They both turned their heads to where the explosion came from, then back at each other.

“Listen, I have to get back out there. Again, thank you so much.” A firm but awkward pat was delivered to Fantasio’s shoulder.

“W-wait!” He yelled, but the superhero had already retreated from the alleyway in the blink of an eye. Fantasio rushed outside, only to see him disappear behind a tall building, chasing after the villain, airborne. He was surprised that Supergroom’s helicopter still worked.

There the reporter stood; dumbfounded, eyes wide, clothing dishevelled, arms sunken. The only discernible weight he could feel was the camera, hanging low from the strap around his neck. It felt more like an anchor than a camera. He looked down.

“Dammit,” he mumbled under his breath. That might have been his only chance to get an autographed picture with Supergroom, and he just let it slip! And he could’ve shown it to Spirou! Out of all the things he could’ve done…

On his way back to the office, he saw a small sparkle on the pavement. He bent over to pick up what appeared to be a golden button.

He then remembered those scars, and that face.

That was the longest experience of déja vu Fantasio has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this fic, hope you enjoyed! I'm glad to be contributing to the fandom!


End file.
